


Not the Same

by DinerGuy



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, I don't know how it manages to do so in like 200 words but there it is, Otherwise known as the fic that might tear your heart out so be warned, Tragedy, please pass the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: "Hey, I know it's been a while… I'm sorry; life's been busy lately."





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Psychfic challenge to write a tiny ficlet to the prompt "A Special Anniversary." In my defense, I meant to write something much less... depressing. But here this is, so apparently I failed there.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies.
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

__

Dry leaves crunch as the footsteps come to a stop.

"Hey, I know it's been a while… I'm sorry; life's been busy lately."

Silence, then a metallic clank as something is set down on the stone.

"I made a pineapple upside-down cake. In the real oven. Felt like I should bring something, and flowers seemed too cliche."

Another pause.

"I can't believe it's already been a year. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, you know. We were supposed to be grumpy old men, flirting with the nurses and wheelchair racing down the hall."

Birdsong filters through the trees.

"Sentencing was yesterday. He'll be behind bars forever. And his nose is still crooked from the fight. You left your mark, buddy."

Another pause.

"I'm… sorry I wasn't there… You should be talking to me right now."

A muffled sniffle, then the buzz of a cell phone. Then the light sound of a hand patting a hard surface.

"I gotta go. Jules just texted me about a case. I promise I'll be back soon."

Another pause.

"It isn't the same without you, Gus."

More crunching as footsteps recede and the graveyard once again lies still and quiet in the sunshine.


End file.
